Uncharted 2: Between the scenes
by Compactor
Summary: What I think what happened between the scenes of Uncharted 2.
1. Reunion

Uncharted 2: Between the scenes

**Golden Seagull Bar, 11:50 p.m.**

"Harry Flynn you damn bastard!" Chloe said when she finally saw Flynn in the first time in months. "How are you doing, mate?" She said sitting in front of him in a table.

"I have a job for both of us." Flynn said pushing her a folder in a page with an oil lamp circled in red. He stopped talk if in case Chloe wanted ask something. When she just looked to the folder and then to him, he started again. "My employer wants both of us to steal it from a museum in Istanbul."

"That? An oil lamp? Harry, for God's sake this ain't worth anything. Your employer is just a insane man with too much money and too much time."

"And if I told you that this lamp belong to Marco Polo?"

"Wait, Marco Polo? 'The' Marco Polo?

"Yep."

"Well, this changes the story." Chloe said pulling pulling Flynn's beer off of his hand and taking a sip.

"So, you're in?" He said taking the beer from her hands.

"Not all your ideas are good ideas and I'm afraid that what could happen but yeah, I'm in."

"Okay. Now I just need one more person for this work and that's it. Done."

"Who?"

"Ah, an old friend. We did some works together and he's really good." Flynn chuckled "Lucky bastard..."

"Who Harry?"

"Nathan Drake"

This was a name that Chloe expected never hear again. Nathan Drake. The idiot walked out her when she was a naïve little girl. _"Not so little. You were 20 years old. You should know." _Chloe thought. "So... how do you found him?

"I managed to track down his number... and he hasn't been answering his phone." Suddenly Harry's phone started going off. He quickly pulled it out and looked at it. "I'll be right back," he said then stood abruptly and walked away.

Chloe eyed the black folder. Checking to make sure he was gone she flipped open the folder and pulled out the not. Scribbled on it in Harry's messy handwriting was a number with N. Drake scrawled beside it. Pulling a pen out of her pocket she quickly copied down the number onto a napkin. Closing the folder she folded the napkin and tucked it into her pocket. Now just wait he answer the phone.

* * *

Author Note: I know this is a short chapter. It's just to know if you'll like or not.


	2. A call, a date

Uncharted 2: Between the scenes

_**Chapter 2: A call, a date**_

**Nate's apartment, 05:45 a.m.**

Nate sat up in bed drenched in a cold sweat. He was having a nightmare. Well, not really a nightmare, he was just remembering what happened more than 4 months. Elena happened. Elena broke up with him. No feelings, no regrets. She just did it, and what let him angrier it was that he still love her. Love her so much.

"Oh, Elena... Why you did this?" He sighed _"Where is Elena at the moment? She was thinking about him? Probably not. For God's sake, Nate, she broke up with you. Stop think about her- _

Nate was thinking when his phone started to vibrate. Only a number showed up on the screen, a number he didn't know. Who on Earth would be calling him this early in the morning? He picked up the phone and hesitated before talk.

"Uh... hello?"

_"Hello, Nate."_ A woman with a familiar Australian accent replied. Wait, Nate knew that voice.

"Who are talking?" Nate more hesitant than ever replied.

_"Ah, I'm really sad now. Don't you remember me?"_

"Uh, let me see... Clarice? Claire? Mmmm... Chloe?"

_"Uh, finally." _She said. _"I have a offer for you. Can you meet me at Bahamas in one week? At Miguel's bar. That one we first met."_

"Mmmm. Of course, but, why?"

_"Well, a little adventure. If you're up you'll met me there, right?" _

"Sure. Miguel's bar. One week." Nate said getting excited

_"So, see you there?" _She said and he almost could hear her smiling.

"Yep" Nate said finishing the call.

Nate stared at his phone and his heart was thudding madly inside his chest. For the first time in months, he don't catch himself thinking about Elena and what she was doing at the moment.

"I've gotta call, Sully." Nate said to himself urgently dialing the number.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered.

"Sully, you're not going to believe this…"

* * *

**Okay, here's Chapter 2! Yay! \o/  
**

**So, could you review it? Maybe? This makes me know if you like or don't and with that I can post new chapters, okay?  
**

**See ya on next chapter? **

**And, please, for God's sake, review it.**

**Marianna (damn-mari)**


	3. Hello, you!

Uncharted: Between the scenes

_**Chapter 3: Hello, you!**_

**One week later.**

**Miguel's bar, 03:50 p.m.**

Nate was sitting on the bar. Nate looked to his watch again. He's waiting for her per an hour. Okay, is oficial now, she's not coming. Okay, so he'll just finish his beer and go to his hotel room, call himself of idiot for believe in a girl he don't see for six, seven years.

He was getting angry for lost all this time with the travel, find a good hotel with a good hotel room to him spend the night, for on the next day the girl is not coming. _"Yeah, this is great" _Nate thought when a shadow approached him.

"Buy me a drink, sailor?" Certainly the shadow isn't Chloe. Nate turned and saw an old friend.

"Harry Flynn? Hey!" Nate jumped up and hugged his old friend. Harry returned the sentiment. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you, mate"

"Uh-oh," Nate said taking a step back. "Should I be flattered, or worried?"

"Maybe a bit of both," Harry said stealing Nate's beer and heading to a nearby table. "C'mere, I've got a job for us."

"Really?" Nate said taking the seat across from him and stealing back his drink. Harry set down the black folder he'd be carrying with him on the table.

"A client is willing to part with a huge sum of cash if we acquire a certain object for him," he explained.

"I'm litening" Nate said taking a sip of his beer.

"Now, you aren't going to like this" Harry said pushing him a picture of an oil lamp circled in red.

He pushed to Nathe a brochure from Palace Museum, in Istanbul. Was having an exhibit about Marco Polo. Still fresh in Nate's mind. Alarms went off in his head trigger bad memories. There was no way he was going back there again.

"Oh, no. No, you're out of your mind," he said pushing the brochure back.

"Yeah, just… just hear me out for a sec…" Harry tried to explain.

"Flynn, we both know two people who were killed trying to lift something outta this place" Nate countered cutting him off.

"And one who made it out"

"Yeah, barely" Nate said

"I can't do this without you, Drake, you're the only one who's cracked it. And you know better than anyone, it's a two person job."

"No, no, no," Nate pointed. "Three actually."

"And speak of the devil, here she comes now."

Harry turned to look her and Nate followed his gaze. The woman that walked out from behind the pillar in her bright red t-shirt and tossed a beer to Harry was definitely not who he would have expected but at the same time exactly who he'd been expecting. Chloe. She was really different now. Seven years ago, when Nate first met her, she was so naïve. But now, it's different. Confidence exhaled off of her. When her called him, seemed like she was coming alone. Now he found out she was in on something with Flynn. Nate started think if Chloe called him for take revenge per walk out on her on a hotel room. No. She isn't this type of woman.

"Wh-" Nate started to say

"Chloe Frazer," she introduced herself like they'd never met and shook his hand.

"Nate. Drake. Nathan Drake," he said trying to figure out what she was playing at.

She gave him a warning look then proceeded to act like she'd never met him. She walked around behind Harry running her hand across the back of his neck.

"Hello, Harry," she said taking the vacant seat beside him.

"Chloe here's one of the best drivers in the business," Harry explained while Nate just watched Chloe with a confused look on his face. "She'll take good care of us."

"I bet."

Chloe positioned herself in her chair and gave Nate a critical stare. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her but her eyes were saying 'shut up and play along you big idiot'.

"Alright," Harry said standing and opening the booklet. "I've got it all figured out."

Nate and Chloe leaned in to get a better look.

Nate interjected sending Chloe a look that said 'what the hell is going on'.

She ignored him.

Harry explained the rest of the plan how they listened in silence.

"So…" Chloe said asking what they were all thinking. "We're dicking this guy over, right?"

"Damn straight!" Nate said.

"Absolutely!" Harry said at the same time.

Chloe laughed and threw her hands up as if to say 'of course'. Harry rose and grabbed his beer.

"You in then?" he asked.

Chloe echoed Flynn's movements smiling at Nate.

"What the hell," Nate said rising. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Nate didn't know yet, but if he paid attention at Harry's eyes, he really would figure out what was in his mind. But he didn't, and then everything went wrong.

* * *

**Okay, this is the longer chapter until now. And it's a bit cliché, I know. I writed for my friend, Isabella, she just loved my story... haha... I love her lol**

**And now you read this, why don't you send me a review for me know what you thought? **

**Marianna (damn-mari)**


	4. Mostly Professional

Uncharted 2: Between the scenes

_**Chapter 4: Mostly Professional**_

**Some hotel on Turkey, 07:30 p.m.**

They flew to Turkey a few hours after they met at the bar.

Once there, it was just register at the hotel, get the equipment for the assault at Museum and be prepared.

Nate was tired. The flight was long. He pushed his thought to Chloe. He broke up with her because he needed space and the things were getting serious. She never did something wrong. Chloe just was taking much of his time and he started love her. He couldn't handle it. He had something with serious relationship.

With that thought, Nate fell asleep.

* * *

**08:00 p.m.**

Chloe tried stay quiet on her hotel room and talk to Nate later, when they had finished and everyone with the treasure. But no, she had to talk to Nate. She doesn't wanted admit to herself, but she was anxious. Anxious to see Nate, to talk to him and... finally have him again. She missed him. Sometimes, a lot.

She memorized Nate's hotel room. She was here. 3B. She was sure. Now, a new problem: where's the courage? She was there, all she needed was just knock. _Where's your courage? You're a Frazer, act like one. _She said to herself.

She knocked on the door. _It's done, you can't run away now. _Chloe thought. Chloe knocked again and nothing. She was getting angry. She knocked again and this time she heard steps. _Now we're getting somewhere. _Chloe thought.

Chloe put her arm on the doorstep and tried make her best sexy voice.

"Hello." Chloe says and Nate pulls her by the hips almost making her stumble. "Well, so much for foreplay."

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"You mean with Flynn?"

"Yeah, you mighta warned me."

"And miss the look on your face?" Chloe said walking to the dressing table and picking up one of Nate's journals "Anyway... you haven't exactly made yourself easy to find..."

"Talk about making yourself easy..." Nate said taking the journal from Chloe's hands.

"Oh, you're not jealous... let's not forget who walked out on whom, after all you don't get be jealous" She said walking to close to the bed and pushing him to the bed.

"Now, wait a minute, Chloe" He said trying stop her.

"If it makes you feel any better my relationship with Flynn is strictly professional" She said climbing onto his lap.

"Really?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Mostly Professional" She said and Nate groaned letting himself fall on bed.

"When I figured out he was actually onto something," She said leaning over him and strategically putting his hands on her thigh "I thought you'd want to be in on the action."

Nate slapped lightly on her thighs.

"So what's the plan?" Nate asked.

"Just like we said. We pull the heist, we find the ships, and we make off with the treasure."

"With Flynn."

"Mm-hmm"

"And then?"

"And then we split the take three ways and you and I just disappear" Chloe said simply her fingers crawling up his chest "Together, this time."

"I see..." Nate said... not sure yet.

"Until then, he can't know about us." Chloe said leaning to kiss him while Nate deviated.

"He's gonna be pissed."

"He's gonna be fine." She said lightly pushing him to the mattress. "Trust me."

They kissed. After so many years the love was there. Alive. She couldn't believe, but, finally, he was hers again.

* * *

**09:30 a.m.**

"Good morning" Nate said as Chloe opened her eyes.

"Good morning" She said rolling on the bed to the other side.

She must have slept, because when she woke up, Nate was sitting on a chair with a cup of coffee. He was wearing the pants from last night.

"Good morning, sleepyheard."

"Morning." She said rising and going to sit on his lap.

"Coffee?" He said raising the cup close to her mouth.

"No."

"I've missed you" Nate said with a shy smile.

_No, you didn't. If you did, you would call me, you would text me or you would send a email. But you didn't, all you did was walk out on me. Still hurts, you know that? _Chloe thought and sighed.

"I've missed you too." That was all that Chloe had courage to say.

Nate kissed her cheek. He doesn't know what, but something was disturbing her. Maybe what he did to her years ago? He'll ask later, he doesn't want ruin this moment.

* * *

**I'm busy this month...**

**I'm busy and lazy...**

**That's why I delayed...**

**Next chapter, maybe next week... I'll try...**

**Please, review it. If you have any ideas, tell me... I'll be glad to know...**

**Marianna xo**


	5. Jealous and Betrayal

Uncharted: Between the scenes

_**Chapter 5: Jealous and Betrayal**_

**Harry's hotel room, 8:20 p.m.**

"_And then we split the treasure, take three ways and you and I just disappear […] until then, he can't know about us"_

Those words. Those are the words that are floating around in his mind. How dare that girl do this to him? After all did for her? Damn. Wasn't for him feeling that bad. Their relationship is professional. Or, as Chloe says sometimes: mostly professional. Flynn smiled at the thinking. He… He loves her… so much – he is so proud that hurts when he admits to himself –.

Harry knew that bastard, he would hurt her. One way or another, he would. He did the same with Chase, Marie and Georgina. Why would it different with Chloe?

No. He couldn't let that happen, so, he changed the plan: Drake wasn't coming.

He would send Drake for the prison, – just for a few months – everything would change and he could replace Drake in Chloe's life. Yeah, sounds perfect.

He would run away with his girl and with the treasure. He would win, Drake would lose and that's it.

Drake would get angry at him? Sure, but later, he would fix this, the important now is Chloe.

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry... :(**

**I don't know why, but I think Harry betrayed Nate for Chloe, is on his face that he loved her... or loves... I don't know. For me Harry still alive, Naughty Dog is just playing with our feelings.**

**Review it, I want to know what you think about this fanfic.**

**Marianna (damn-mari)**


End file.
